Piezoceramic multilayer actuators convert electrical signals to mechanical operation. A voltage applied to electrodes of the piezoceramic multilayer actuator causes the actuator to change its length due to piezoelectric properties of a multitude of piezoceramic layers. The inner electrodes and the piezoceramic layers are alternatingly arranged in a stack. Every other inner electrode is electrically conductively connected to a first outer electrode, and every other inner electrode is electrically conductively connected to a second outer electrode. Each piezoceramic layer is arranged between one inner electrode connected to the first outer electrode and one inner electrode connected to the second outer electrode. Piezoceramic multilayer actuators like this are used to drive or control mechanics, fluids etc. Fuel injectors for combustion engines are an important application.
After manufacture, a large voltage is applied to the piezoceramic multilayer actuator. This large voltage polarizes the piezoceramic layers and causes a remnant deformation of the piezoceramic layers. In the vicinity of the outer electrodes, every other inner electrode does not completely extend to the edges of the adjacent piezoceramic layers but is isolated from the outer electrode. This causes inhomogeneous electrical fields within the piezoceramic layers and an inhomogeneous remnant distortion as well as inhomogeneous distortions during the normal operation of the actuator. Any inhomogeneous distortion as well as any imperfection of the piezoceramic multilayer actuator causes mechanical strain and stress within the actuator. In particular under highly dynamic operating conditions and at high temperatures, cracks at the interfaces between inner electrodes and piezoceramic layers, at the interfaces between the active stack and inactive top or bottom layers and within the piezoceramic layers result. Branching cracks or cracks growing in the stacking direction are particularly detrimental. As soon as a crack electrically insulates a part of an inner electrode, the inhomogenity is further increased and the growth of cracks is accelerated. Furthermore, chemically reactive fluids may intrude into the cracks and chemically destroy the piezoceramic layers and/or the inner electrodes.